Homesick
by MaplePucks
Summary: Alfred is tired of being trapped places with no way home. First the creepy mansion, then the lab filled with zombies and now a far off land in a palace in what is known to locals as "Emerald City". He just wants Arthur to find a way home but finds out he may not have to go very far to get there. *UsUk, Dorothy/Scarecrow, angst and fluff.*


**This is a Wizard of Oz/Hetalia crossover. Primarily a UsUk but PruCan is mentioned. **  
**It was inevitable that these two should meet in one of my fics because I am absolute a huge fan of both. Wizard of Oz actually means a great deal to me and on a lesser but equally important level so does Hetalia. Both have changed my life for the better.  
BTW- Both HetaOni and Hetahazard are mentioned but just briefly and I explain the significance of both so no reason to fret if you have no clue what they are. **

**No enough rambling, enjoy my fic! Reviews are awesome! ^^**

* * *

It was a complete mystery to Alfred as to how he and the other nations always wound up in these situations. When were they going to at least catch a small break, he thought sitting with a sigh on the spacious windowsill in the main area of the palace he was stuck in. Never failed, it seems like they couldn't go a few years without being trapped somewhere different. He was done with it and just wanted to go home, for good.

First had been that creepy mansion with those monsters inside. While true he didn't remember much from it, his memories having been mostly erased, he knew had been there for long a time. And he knew it had been traumatic. Nearly every time he heard a chiming clock, he got these terrible, gruesome flashbacks despite the missing memories. Honestly that made the flashbacks worse because he had no context for them. Once they had returned to normal life after that ordeal, he thought they would never have to go through something like that again.

That wasn't what happen though, a few years later a mysterious earthquake had hit the old conference center, trapping them underneath. Alfred had forgotten about the lab hidden there, everyone had assumed he had something to do with it but that wasn't the case, he had been just as scared as everyone else. Horrible, disease ridden zombie experiments roamed the hall looking to infect them. It had been a really close call that time, had nearly lost Matthew, Lovino, Gilbert and Arthur while there. Poor Matthew had been shot, Lovino and Gilbert had been infected with a horrific virus and Arthur had been wounded leading to his own infection. Alfred drew his knees to his chest and continued to stare out at the city below. Almost losing Arthur, that had scared him the most.

After they escaped from there, with a clone of Gilbert in tow, Alfred thought that would definitely be the last time for something like that. There was no possible way they would find themselves trapped again. Twice was all the universe could possibly allow right?

Turns out he was wrong about that unfortunately.

Last month, a freak tornado had struck the new conference center. It had been a surprisingly strong and large storm for the area. They were in the middle of a useless meeting when the sirens outside started going off, an hour before there hadn't been one cloud in the sky. All of a sudden it looked like hell on earth. The wind howled, busting windows and knocking pictures off the wall as it started whipping through the corridors. Alfred remembered huddling with his brother and Arthur underneath the table. He was pretty sure part of the building had collapsed but he couldn't be positive, he had been knocked out by some debris. When he came to, he was angry to find that once again they were far from home and trapped. When would it end?

He sighed, at least this place, the people here called it Oz, didn't have monsters or diseased zombies chasing after them every moment. In fact, this place was quite peaceful compared to the other two. They honestly hadn't run into much trouble as of yet. Having arrived straight into what he would regard as the capital city, the other nations and himself had been taken in by the bosses of this country. Alfred thought they were a strange mix of, he paused for a moment, he wasn't sure "people" could appropriately describe them. One was a human sure enough, a girl but the other three weren't exactly. Either way, despite everything they had done for them, Alfred only wanted one thing and that was to go home.

It wasn't that they weren't nice or weren't being hospitable to them, it was the opposite. It was just that Alfred had become tired. Tired of always being trapped, tired of running for his life (though that was a skill he hadn't used this time around), tired of not knowing exactly where he was going to lay his head to rest for the night. All he wanted was for Arthur to find them a way out of here, he had been working for days on a solution. He had to be getting close.

As he watched a group of giggling girls pass under the window, he paused his thoughts and allowed himself to smile briefly. Amelia and the other nation's sisters must be going crazy to keep up with all the work they were missing. Every time Alfred got back from one of these trapped journeys, Amelia always gave him hell. Oh she was always glad he was back, but she let him know how hard she had been worked. This time would be no different he assumed, when he returned he'd probably catch hell.

If he ever made it back home that is, he thought, letting his frown return.

He sat there a while longer, lost in thought, gazing at the city. Even without the green tinted glasses he was required to wear when venturing out of the palace the city was still beautiful. With a small pang to his heart, he realized it reminded him of his capital. The hustle and bustle of everyone going everywhere, getting errands done and going about their lives. The tall buildings here and they even had a few monuments around. Angrily he grit his teeth and pounded his fist against the window. This was crazy!

A sudden very light, almost meek sounding cough brought him out of his thoughts and he whipped his head around to see who was there. Even if it was peaceful here, he was still on edge, things could change in an instant. When he saw who it was however, he let his tense muscles relax and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh. Hey Dorothy, Scarecrow." He greeted with a simple wave of his hand. The girl smiled back at him, her fingers laced between Scarecrow's, they seemed to always be holding hands. The straw man nodded at him.

"Beg your pardon, but may we sit with you Alfred?" Scarecrow asked, motioning with his free hand to the other empty side of the windowsill.

"Yea, of course ya can!" Alfred said hastily. They always had to ask before they did anything around the nations, like Alfred and the others where the ones in charge not them. It was a nice gesture but Alfred wished they'd stop and treat them like regular quests.

Scarecrow sat down first and then pulled Dorothy in so that she sat on his lap. Their hands never broke apart, neither of them seemed to want to let go of the other. Alfred watched as Dorothy nestled herself deep into Scarecrows arms that he had wrapped around her, it made him smile. These two went together like his brother Matthew and Gilbert, perfectly. But he was struck with a sudden thought.

"Isn't that uncomfortable for…um…both of you?" he asked unable to keep his curiosity at bay. Well, he knew that when he let Arthur sit of him lap, the man's skinny, boney ass hurt sometimes. Alfred couldn't imagine sitting on a man made of straw would be very pleasant, for either of them. Dorothy laughed.

"Crow can hardly feel me sitting on him so he lets me do it all the time. It's just like sitting on a bale of hay, reminds me of my home back in Kansas." She replied. Alfred felt his heart drop and he looked away.

"Home…" he whispered.

"That's what is troubling you isn't it? You're awfully homesick aren't you?" She asked softly. He nodded at her.

"Yea, you got it. And this isn't the first time I've been trapped with no way home before. I'm a little tired." He said sadly. He wasn't about to explain it to her, she would never understand but she nodded all the same.

"You know, I was too when I first got here. I couldn't wait to get back home." She said. Alfred was a little shocked. Dorothy seemed perfectly at home here in Oz, like she was meant to be here. He shook his head.

"Nice try but there's no way. I've seen how much you love this place," he said throwing his arms out to motion to everything around, "Don't expect me to believe that. No offense." He added grimacing. He didn't want to be rude to them and calling her a liar wasn't exactly going to accomplish that. They could easily kick they back out to Emerald City to fend for themselves. To his surprise, both of them just laughed.

"It's true my friend, that's how we all met. She was off to see the wizard to send her back home. Of course, it ended up being more complex than that but I'll spare you the story." Scarecrow grinned. Alfred found himself growing more confused.

"Ok so if you were so homesick, why are you still here? And why so you seem so happy to be stuck here?" he asked getting more frustrated then he intended. What if that meant there was no way home? Did that mean she had just given up and decided she might as well get used to being stuck here? Alfred didn't want to hear that answer, there had to be a way. He wasn't going to give up, even if she had. Dorothy looked at him thoughtfully.

"Because I chose to come back." She said simply. Alfred's head started reeling. He unfolded his legs and sat crossed legged with his hand rubbing at his temple.

"Back up a tick, you came back? That means you left here in the first place! How did you do that? Why didn't you tell us before now! Arthur is in there busting his ass trying to figure it out and you have the answer!" Alfred exploded.

All of this time, he was certain that he could trust Dorothy and the others. Turns out that was a lie too. He ran his fingers through his hair, this place was just as bad. They were playing mind games with them. He fumed, he was tired of being messed with. Why did this always keep happening! If this is what being a country was all about, he wasn't sure he wanted the job any more. Dorothy suddenly placed a calming on his shoulder.

"Alfred, please understand. I'm the only one to have been given the power to go back and forth between worlds in all of Oz's history. The power only works for me. You all are the first to arrive from that world since me, so there's no other precedent for this. I'm not keeping anything from you." She said gently. Alfred looked from her to Scarecrow and back. Though he was still very angry and ready to go off again, he could see in their faces that they were telling the truth. They were earnest people, and Alfred dared to believe that they truly wanted to help them. He took a calming breath.

"So what made you come back if you were so homesick in the first place?" he asked quietly. Dorothy smiled and withdrew her hand, drawing closer to Scarecrow.

"I realized that 'home' isn't just a physical place. It's not the place you lie to rest or relax in. Home is where there are people who love you. The people you can't live without. As long as you have that, you can be home anywhere." She said. "I knew Oz was home because of Crow and the others." She added. Scarecrow nodded in agreement and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Alfred felt himself go numb, was home really that simple? Just being with the people or just the person you love most? Did he really not have to go through all this trouble to go home? Was he already there? In every situation he had found himself in, he always trapped with the people he loved. The people who made his life worth it. Those who had always given him a sense of peace even when chaos reigned the outside. One person in particular had always been there and he just now realized how grateful he was to have that person.

He realized he had never really left home at all. It had always been there with him. How come he hadn't seen that before? He smiled at Dorothy.

"Thank yo-" he started but was cut off by a loud roar. All three of them jumped up and looked to the balcony bridging the twin staircases together. Another roar and Lion appeared, breathless and sort of panicky.

"mmmrufff, youse guys betta come quick! I-I tink dis Arthur guy may have done it!" he growled. Alfred didn't waste a moment and was up the stairs, speeding towards the throne room.

When he reached the door it flung wide open with a simple push and he rushed in. What he found was shocking, it was like a tornado had developed right in this room. Wind howled through and papers were being thrown around. Furniture slide this way and that and there we people screaming. What could possibly be going on? Why did Lion think this had something to do with Arthur? Alfred heard metal clanking together loudly and moments later Tinman was at his side.

"What is going on?" Alfred yelled. Tinman pointed towards the middle of the room, there was a swirling vortex there, with flashing lights ripping through it like lightening. Alfred looked over in time to see Yao and Ivan jump into it. What the hell!

"I-I-I don't know, I-I think your friend opened a portal of some kind!" Tinman shook. Alfred raced over to Matthew and Gilbert and found some of the others there as well. Matthew clung to Gilbert.

"Mattie! What did Arthur do?" Alfred yelled at his twin. He shook his head at him.

"I'm not certain, he just started yelling at us all to get back and he went into some kind of trance, started mumbling crazy words and then this appeared." Matthew yelled to be heard over the roar.

"Where is he?" Alfred asked hastily. He needed to ask him himself, this run around was getting him now where. Matthew pointed off to the side and Alfred gasped.

Arthur was there and he looked horrible, he was sweating heavily and shaking. His arms where out stretched in front of him and his feet stayed firmly rooted to the floor. Alfred raced over to him, he just glance out of one at him and nodded.

"Alfred… this place is full of magic. I'm able to channel…just a small portion of it through my body to…get a portal open. Make sure everyone…gets through." He said, struggling to take breaths. That shot warning flags up in Alfred's mind, just how much was this taking from Arthur. He hoped he knew what he was doing.

"You got man! The hero at your service!" He quipped cheerfully, trying to mask how worried he was. Arthur nodded again and went back to focusing on the portal. Quickly, Alfred raced back over and told the others that they need to jump into the portal.

In pairs, the nations started going through, each one bringing more excitement to Alfred. This was really happening! It hadn't been so hard this time, they would be going home within a month's time. That had to be the quickest they have ever spent trapped. Leave it to Arthur to find a magical way home, the man was a genius. Alfred would have never thought of harnessing the power of the magic here. Not that he totally believed in magic but after to today he might change his mind. Alfred couldn't wait till he could thank him for this, when they were back in the conference center.

Finally, after Ludwig and Feliciano jumped though it was Francis' turn. It was him, Matthew, Gilbert, Alfred and Arthur left. Almost there! Freedom was so close to Alfred, he could feel his heart picking up pace. This would be the last time they got trapped, Alfred would see to it. Francis walked apprehensively over to the portal and just as he was about to jump, it flickered. They all froze.

Alfred whipped his head back to see Arthur had fallen to the ground on his knees. He looked even worse, he was paler and sweating more profusely, he was drenched in it. The hands he held in front of him trembled and he started coughing. Slowly, he struggled to get up and keep his knees from buckling on him again.

"Angleterre!" Francis yelled for him and he started to run over. Arthur shook his head roughly.

"Get through the portal…you slimey git, we haven't…got the time to argue anymore." He yelled. Then he gave Francis an odd look and added, "Please, just do as I say for once in your narcissistic life." Francis grew wide eyed and let a tear fall down his face. Why was Francis crying? Alfred waited with baited breath for the crippling retort from Francis.

To Alfred shock however, Francis simply nodded and ran back toward the portal leaping through. He was gone in a flash and Alfred was more concerned than ever. Why had Francis just listened to him without a second thought? Usually they would have argued for hours. And what had that look between them mean. Alfred wished he was better at reading the atmosphere at his moment.

A cry of anguish from Matthew and a jabbed finger in Arthur's direction brought him out of his thoughts. To Alfred's absolute horror, Arthur had started spitting up blood. He rushed over to his side. The man was trembling very hard now, all this magic was too much for his body to take. Once more he fell to his knees and coughed up more blood. Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder but was forced to jerk it away at the heat coming from Arthur's body. It was like he was red hot! This cannot be good Alfred thought. He bent down to get close to his ear, he could feel the heat radiating off of him now.

"Arthur, we are almost there. After Mattie and Gil go through it will be you and me. We'll make it." He said softy. Arthur looked at him, he had sadness in his eyes.

"No, it will just…be you Alfred. I can't…come." He whispered back. Alfred's heart felt like it had hit the bottom of his stomach.

"Of course you can, don't be stupid. You're coming home with us." Alfred reassured him. The man shook his head at him.

"I've used every bit of magic…I have left…I can't channel much more. There's no possible way…I could keep it…open and go through." He said. Alfred started to panic looking Arthur up and down, there has to be a way. There is always a way!

"You have to come…I can't leave you here." Alfred said, more to himself then Arthur. It seemed as though Arthur had stopped listening anyway. Every last ounce of strength he had left was going to the portal, maybe he was right. Alfred felt his heart sink, what was he going to do!

Suddenly, Arthur gave a great retch, bringing up more than a frightening amount of blood from his stomach and the portal began to flicker more. Alfred was definitely panicking now. Matthew and Gilbert had to get through the portal, and so did Arthur and Alfred. He couldn't see a way out, this situation was getting out of control. Arthur began to wheeze and Alfred looked from his scared face to Matthew's. That's it. It wasn't what he had wanted but Dorothy had made it all clear to him. There was only one option now, Mattie was going to hate and resent him for it but it had to be done. He took a deep breath and ran towards the two at full force, arms raised in front of him. Matthew's eye's grew wide and he gripped Gilbert tighter.

"Alfred no! You can't! Alf, don't! Please Al! ALFRED!" Matthew screamed as Alfred slammed into him, pushing them both through the portal before it went out completely. The roaring stopped and the papers fluttered gently to the floor but he could swear he heard Matthew's voice still echoing off the walls. It was a voice he'd probably hear the rest of his life. He was going to miss his little bro, but there was one man he couldn't live without and he wasn't going to just leave him behind.

He turned to smile at Arthur, expected him to be a little mad but happy. What he saw was Dorothy and the others gathered around a completely collapsed Arthur. His heart clenched, Dorothy was clinging harder than normal to Scarecrow and she was crying, hard. No, no no! He can't be, not his one person! Not now! He raced over and fell to his knees beside him, scooping him up to cradle him in his arms. Blood still dripped from the corner of his slacked mouth and he was very pale.

"Arthur! Come on man, don't do this to me!" Alfred screamed, shaking him and brushing the hair from his face. He felt around his neck frantically, thank God, there was a weak pulse there. He hadn't lost him yet. He shook him a little harder and he startled coughing and gasping. He opened his eyes and glared at Alfred.

"You git, what are you still…doing here…why didn't you go home?" He wheezed. Alfred brought him up closer and placed his forehead against his.

"If you're not there Iggs, then it's not home." Alfred whispered to him, smiling. He felt Arthur reach up and place his hand on the back of Alfred head, pulling him even closer.

"Bloody twat…" He whispered back, he pressed his lips against Alfred's and he felt him smile against him. After a few moments they broke apart, Arthur taking in a gasp of air.

"Love you too Iggs, no place like home huh?" He said quietly, winking up at Dorothy.


End file.
